


It's just You, Me, some Mountains and this Dog

by downpoured



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Although it's only mentioned, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cosmo as the dog, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith as Ben, Keith's husband is oc because he's so briefly mentioned, Lance and Allura are engaged oof how will that work out haha, Lance as Alex, M/M, Some parts are more based off the film than others, Strangers to Lovers, plane crash survival, surgeon Keith, the mountain between us au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpoured/pseuds/downpoured
Summary: Lance had expected a nice, relaxing flight to Denver for his wedding to the beautiful woman that was Allura the next day. What he hadn't expect was for the plane to crash into the top of a snowy mountain, leaving him stranded with a grumpy stranger sporting a mullet. And the pilot's dog, of course.Together, the three of them will have to fight the icy conditions and journey back down the mountain if they ever want to re-join civilisation again.What Lance had least expected, however, was to fall in love along the way.Or, a 'The Mountain Between Us' au that no one asked for.





	It's just You, Me, some Mountains and this Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my first fanfiction as I usually write with my own characters, so I just want to say be easy on me if anyone seems out of character haha.
> 
> This idea has been stuck in my head since I watched the film so I just thought if no one else is gonna write it, I might as well lmao.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes x

Lance McClain would not consider himself a particularly lucky person. Don't get him wrong, he's not unlucky... He just seems to have a talent of getting stuck in shitty situations. Like having the flight he's already late for get cancelled - with his wedding the next day.

So here he was, stood in his winter gear (which consisted of a bright blue parka), with his huge rucksack weighing his back down. All he'd wanted was to get on the plane and relax for the journey.

"What do you mean, cancelled? Can't you get me onto another flight?" He asked the airport receptionist, a small brunette woman.  
"No, sir - but if you go over to customer service they can help you" She pointed to her left, where an equally long cue as the check-in one was. A raven haired man was already stood at the front in a thick black coat, arguing with the worker there.

Lance rolled his eyes so far he was sure he could see what his own brain. Fantastic. He gave a quick apology to the woman (seeing as it wasn't her fault the flight was cancelled) and stepped over, managing to listen into some of the conversation that the man at the front was having. And he wasn't eaves dropping, the guy was just being stupidly loud.

"Listen-" The man began, taking a deep breath and clearly becoming frustrated. Jeez, somebody needed to work on their temper, Lance thought as he edged closer to listen in "I need to get to Denver, I'm a brain surgeon- and I'm operating on a patient tomorrow morning"

The staff member he was talking to shut him down again.  
"Sir, it's not possible. There are no flights leaving the airport until tomorrow morning because of the upcoming storm, I'm sorry". He then turned to address the woman behind him, and Mr-Grumpy-Pants huffed and walked off, putting his earphones back in and looking at his phone.

Lance hesitated before walking over to him and tapping him on the shoulder. Begrudgingly, the other man took out an earbud and then navy, almost purple eyes were on him. He was about the same height as Lance, though a few inches taller (although Lance was certain he gained a couple of them from his stupid mullet), and had a scar on his cheek. Lance grinned at him.

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but- uh- I overheard your conversation and I think we seem to be having the same problem" He said, smiling in an attempt to appear friendly. The man took eye-contact to a whole other level, his eyes not leaving Lance once.

"I've already checked all other sources, there's nothing we can do-" He began, only to be cut off by Lance.  
"No, I have another idea" he said, cocking his hip to the side "they have private planes here, right? We can take one of them".

The man seemed to weigh his options, then with a shrug agreed.  
"If you say so"

The two of them made their way over to where the smaller planes were. Mullet guy was super quiet and said nothing along the way, so Lance took it upon himself to break the ice.

"So! My names Lance Serrano-McClain" he smiled with a wink (flirting was in his nature - it was harmless). Mullet 'mhm'd and stayed quiet, striding ahead. Lance caught up again.

"And you are...?" He pouted slightly, not liking the fact he was being blatantly ignored.  
"Keith"  
Lance had expected a full name in return, seeing as he had gave his, but decided to ignore it and stretched out his hand for a shake.

Keith shook it quickly and dropped his hand back down to his side again. Silence again. Lance huffed, but when they arrived at the separate building containing the planes the two of them were met with the cutest, fluffiest the dog he had ever seen.

Which bundled right into him in its excitement, and knocked him straight back into Keith's chest. Keith caught him on reflex, and Lance was quick to spring up again with a flush.

So, Mullet was crazy hot, alright? Yes - he was engaged to Allura and she was amazing - but he could still admire a handsome and mysterious stranger. Sue him. It was just noticing the obvious.

Lance's initial thoughts of Keith were pulled away by the jumping dog in front of him, and a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Well, hello!" He cooed, putting on his 'dog voice'. He rubbed the dogs thick coat (which consisted of mainly blacks and browns with a tinge of white), who barked and nuzzled back, staring up at him with big toffee eyes "aren't you a good boy? Yes you are, yes you are!"

"I see you've met my dog" came the chuckle from an older man with bright orange hair, who appeared to be in his late forties "he's a husky-keeshond mix". Lance nodded happily and kissed him on the snout.

"Im Coran" he smiled, and Lance shook his hand before going back to stroking the dog.

Keith seemed to be the only one who remembered what they were there for and spoke up.  
"So, can you fly us out to Denver, then?" He asked, cutting to the chase. Obviously not one for small talk, then.

"Yeah, I can"  Coran said "what's the rush?" Keith stayed quiet and looked to Lance, who stepped up and away from the dog, which padded back over to his owner.  
"Well, I'm getting married tomorrow, so.."

"Oh, I see" Coran looked between the two of them with a smile "congratulations" to which Keith and Lance shook their heads straight away.  
"No- we're- we don't even know each other" Lance laughed "he's a surgeon with a patient tomorrow".

"And I'm already married" Keith also spoke up, scoffing.

The man nodded and gestured for them to follow him, leading the two of them out to the plane.  
Lance tried to catch Keith's attention to share a 'well that was awkward' look, but Keith kept his gaze ahead.

The dog scampered along behind them, his tail swishing about in the air. Coran stood by the planes door and waited for the two of them to get in first.  
"Have you filed a flight plan?" Asked Lance, stepping up and into the plane.

"No need" Coran replied, "it's still light out"  
Lance nodded and left it at that, strapping himself into his seat.  
"But what about the storm?" Keith pushed on. He really thought people should know where they were going.

"Trust me, I'm a great pilot. The storm won't be here for a while yet, anyway". Keith nodded and clambered in to join Lance, who smiled at him. The dog jumped into the back of the plane, curling up and closing his eyes.

Coran got into the front seat and started up the plane.  
Lance tried to quell his internal worrying of being in such a tiny plane - which he did so by attempting small talk with Keith.

"So, you're married?" He leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs and his chin in his palms.  
Keith nodded, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Yep"

"Well" Lance carried on, pushing for more details "what are they like..?"  
Keith sighed.  
"His names Alex, he's nice"

And that was all Lance got. He huffed and flopped back in his seat to sulk, looking out the window. They were well up in the air by now, and the clouds outside where white and fluffy.

Except...for those ones up ahead.

"Uhh.. Coran?" Lance leaned over the second front seat and pointed "that doesn't look too good.."  
"Quiznack!" Coran.. cursed(?). He pushed a few buttons on the control board in front of him "the storms changed course, it'll hit us any minute".

"What? Then turn us back then!" Keith shouted from the back, surging forward to join Lance leaning over the seat. The dog in the back started whimpering.  
"Just- hold on, I-" Coran started, although his words were becoming short.

"Coran?" Lance asked, anxiety flooding his mind. He turned to Keith for an answer, worry evident all over his face "what's wrong with him?!"  
Keith pushed Lance aside and slid over to where Coran was struggling for breath.

"He's having a stroke!"  
Lances eyes widened and he could feel his hands clamming up.  
"Well, do something!" he said, leaning forward and cupping Corans cheek in his palm.

"What the fuck am I suppose to do?!" Keith exclaimed, reaching forward and grabbing the wheel. He tried to pull the plane up or do- something but the plane continued spiralling down.

Keith quickly ducked down behind the front seat and yanked Lance down by the bottom of his coat, so the two of them would be at least a little shielded when they hit the ground. Lance cried out and begged the dog to come join them.

Just as he did the plane hit a mountain top and the back of the plane broke clean off, causing the plane to shake and bounce even more. The dog yelped and jumped forward, and lance pulled him up between them. Another hit, another bump. The plane twisted and shook as it rocketed towards the snowy planes down below.

Lance had one hand wrapped around the seat in front of him and one around the dog. Keith held Lances bicep and the seat. Another hit.

The final hit. They crashed down into the mountain and everything went dark.

______

 

When Keith woke up, the first thing he thought was:  
First, shit, ow, my head.  
Second,  
"Lance!"

He sat up and immediately took in his surroundings. It was dark, meaning he'd been out for at least a few hours, and fucking freezing. The main light source was coming from the back of the plane, from the gaping hole where it had hit the top of a mountain. Keith breathed on his hands, attempting to warm up his fingers and cursing himself for not wearing fingered gloves.

The plane was tipped to the side, and Keith had been laying on the floor, pressed up against the seats.

He turned to Lance, who was bloody and still out cold, lying across the two tilted seats.  
"Oh, shit" he mumbled, he leaned closer and checked his pulse - relieved to find that he was still alive. He had a bruised cheek and cut above his eyebrow. But otherwise looked okay. Keith then noticed a massive gash on Lances thigh and quickly dumped some snow on it, trying to avoid the spread of infection.

Then, Not wanting him to freeze to death before he even woke up, Keith shrugged off his coat and lay it on top of Lance, giving him a little pat. He'd be alright himself, he had a dark red thermal on underneath.

Keith then turned and looked behind him, into the cockpit. Coran was out too, although he looked a lot worse than Lance. His face was red with blood splatters and his arm was twisted outwards, the bone protruding out from the skin. Keith grimaced and checked his pulse, too. Nothing. He ran a hand through his hair with a shaking hand as the colour drained from his face. Shit.

He turned back around to notice the dog was still alive and well, although whining and whimpering at Keith. He opened his arms and beckoned for him, to which the dog responded happily and trotted over to him. Keith stroked his fur slowly.

"Shh, it's alright boy. It's okay"

He looked around the dark plane, Lance passed out and Coran passed away.

It was anything but okay.

_______

 

Taking a deep breath, Keith tried to relax. Okay. He should at least start a fire so he and Lance didn't both freeze to death. Alright.

He found his bag and unzipped it, taking out some shitty magazines he had brought for the plane and ripped them up, tossing them into a pile near the back of the plane. He then grabbed the lighter he had (conveniently enough) brought with him and set them alight. Okay, they'd be okay for tonight.

He lay back down on the floor, the dog curling up at his feet. He wasn't sure if it was from the complete exhaustion or blood loss, but he fell asleep within minutes.

_______

 

When Keith next opened his eyes, the plane had light shining in all around. He sat up and stretched out, popping his back. Although he flinched as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Slowly, he peeled up his blood sodden shirt and noticed a gash. It was painful, but it'd heal on its own.

The fire had burnt out, so Keith stepped over the ash and through the hole at the back of the plane, stepping into the outside world. For miles upon miles, there was nothing but white. Snow covered mountains for as far as the eye could see. Keith gulped. They were well and truly screwed until help came.

He shivered and got back into the plane. He needed his coat back, but Lance was still passed out. (He checked his pulse again, still fine). So Keith did the last thing he wanted to do, and took Coran's rust coloured coat. It felt wrong but... it's not like he'd be needing it any longer.

Then, his stomach growled. He had a 6 pack of cookies and an apple in his bag. He checked Lances bag, who had a single (crushed) packet of ready salted crisps and one packet of chewing gum. Keith sighed and decided to just eat his apple.

They'd had to ration what food they had, but he knew the human body could last 3 weeks without food. And they should be rescued within a few days. They didn't have to worry about water, as long as they could melt snow on the fire (there was a dog bowl in the cockpit that Coran must've left there, so they'd use that to melt it into) they'd have plenty.

Suddenly, Keith remembered about his phone and mentally slapped himself for not checking it sooner. He took it out of his pocket to find that it, thankfully, only had a few cracks and still turned on. He was at 73% with no service. He sighed and slid it back into his pocket.

At least he knew the time: 11:34am. He'd missed the surgery by now. The poor kid. Shiro would also be wondering where he was, seeing as he always checked in with his brother every now and then. He leant back against the side of the plane and started at Lance - the sleeping beauty.

He could admire pretty face when he saw one, especially one which consisted of tan skin and freckles no less - but Lance was engaged. And Keith was married. Well, key word - 'was', as in, used to be. He rubbed his balled hands into his eyes and groaned, trying not to bring up past memories.

He found a hairband in the front pocket of his bag and tied his hair up, its shagginess starting to get on his nerves in his current state. The dog howled and Keith gave him a rub on the head.

Then his attention turned back to Lance and his injured leg - he should probably do something about that. Stumbling up, Keith rummaged around the plane and found a first aid kit. He wiped the snow off of the gash and rubbed some cream into it, then wrapped around Lance's thigh tightly with bandages.

He looked towards his bruised face. How he could look completely beaten up but still appear perfect was beyond Keith.  
"Wake up, you idiot" he whispered. Although Lance surprisingly didn't hear him and stayed asleep. Or he did hear him and mentally just told Keith to fuck off and leave him alone.

Either way, he wasn't opening his eyes any time soon.

Keith looked towards the dog, who looked back at him, tongue sticking out and panting happily. Oh what Keith would give to also be blissfully unaware of their situation. He sighed and stroked the dogs head, scratching between his ears.

"Just you and me, huh?" He whispered, although there was no one around to hear him. He buried his face into the dogs fluffy chest and scrunched his eyes together. Help would come soon, it had to.

________

 

Three days had passed since Keith woke up. In that time he had:  
-Buried Coran (and said a few prayers, although he wasn't religious).  
-Replaced Lance's bandages  
-Had a full blown one sided conversation with a dog  
-Almost gone bat shit crazy  
-Covered the exposed end of the plane with some sort sheet that was in the plane  
-Scavenged around the plane for a source of entertainment (he had ended up going through Lance's bag and finding his DS, which ultimately ended with him draining the battery... Sorry Lance)  
-Played fetch with the dog with some broken parts off the plane.

And had many more misadventures to stop himself from going crazy from isolation and boredom. He wasn't exactly a people person - he considered himself more lone-wolfish. But three days without talking to anyone or having any entertainment is a long time to go.

Thankfully, on the afternoon of the third day, Lance began to stir. Keith had been braiding the dogs fur (Shiro had taught him how to do it on barbies when they were younger) although when he noticed Lance he immediately rushed to his side.

"Hey, hey" he said, cupping Lance's jaw "you okay?"  
Lance's eyes were still closed and his perfectly plucked eyebrows were scrunched together. He moaned a bit before slowly opening his eyes - and Keith was met with a striking sky blue. He hadn't noticed Lance's eyes before, he'd been too... preoccupied. But they were...wow- and now's not the time, Keith. He just woke up from a 3 day coma, come on you dumbass.

"Mmmnggh" was the only sound Lance made as he tried to sit up. Keith held a steady hand behind his back, supporting his weight. Lance's head fell back and dropped against his shoulder.

"Wha.. happened?.." he mumbled. Keith held him up again, passing him the dog bowl with some water and telling him to drink some.  
"Coran had a stroke and the plane crashed. He..uh, didn't make it, I buried him outside"

Lance nodded as he sipped some water, too overwhelmed to even show how he was feeling. He placed a hand to his temple and his eyebrows knit together, gripping the edge of the seat with his other. He felt like complete shit and his head was throbbing.

He turned to Keith, who was watching him intently.  
"Do we, uhh, have any food?"  
Keith nodded and pulled out some cookies - there were 4 left out of the initial 6. Lance grabbed one and bit into it, savouring the taste.

He leaned back against Keith's chest, looking out one of the planes window at the snowy wilderness outside, wrapping Keith's coat tighter around himself.  
"We really are screwed, huh" he tried to joke, a half grin on his face before it dropped again.

"Help should be on its way soon" Keith reassured him, but Lance was doubtful. He looked up at Keith.  
"How long have I been out..?"

"About three days" Keith replied. It was hard to keep track of time up there.  
Lance nodded.  
"And help still hasn't come... Keith, I don't think help is coming"

Lance pushed off of Keith again, and gave him a serious look.  
"Coran didn't file a flight plan, right? No one knows we're out here" he scared himself at the thought and took a few shaky breaths.

Keith placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, it's fine. They'll come, they have to - they'll at least notice the missing plane".

Lance nodded in return, but he was sceptical. He turned to the dog and gave him a wide smile. They could wait a few more days.

_______

 

Two more days passed of sitting around (which was a lot easier with another persons company, Keith found, even if the company was the chatter box known as Lance McClain).

Although, nearing the end of the second day, Lance was starting to get agitated.  
"I think we should leave, tomorrow" he said as he stroked the dogs fur. He looked up at Keith with those stupid too blue eyes.

"What?" Keith asked, looking at Lance as if he was crazy "you can't move on that leg, Lance"  
"Well, you go, then" Lance sighed "try get further down the mountain and see if you can get a signal on your phone - it's worth a shot"

Keith was about to shake his head, but Lance beat him to it by adding on a '..please?' With the worst fucking puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen.  
"Ugh, fine" Keith groaned "but if I slip and die it's your fault" he crossed his arms.

"Thanks!" Lance grinned. He went to grab a cookie, but there were none. The last thing they had was the packet of crisps. Lance's face visibly broke "we... uh, we're also gonna need some more food".

"Let's just" Keith started, rubbing his head "let's deal with that problem when we get there" he finished. Lance nodded and lied down on the seats, pulling the coat he had been using as a blanket over him.

Keith lay back onto the floor and the dog padded over to the two, laying down at Keith's feet again.  
"Night, Keith" Lance yawned and his eyes slipped shut.

"Goodnight, Lance" Keith whispered, letting the worries of the day drift away as he slipped into unconsciousness.

_______

The next morning, Keith was starting to get ready to trek down the mountains. Lance pulled off his own blue gloves and handed them to him.  
"You're gonna get serious frostbite, dude" he said, nodding to Keith's fingerless gloves.They looked cool, but didn't really serve much of a purpose.

Keith pulled them off then put on the ones Lance had handed him, flexing his fingers. They were really warm from Lance's own hands. He then tugged on his own red beanie.

Lance also gave him a camera that he had in his bag, so he could zoom in and see objects ahead of him clearer.  
"Thanks" he said.

Lance stuck his hands into his parka's pockets, smiling warmly.  
"No problem" he said softly, then Keith took that as his cue to leave and stepped out of the plane.

"And Keith?" Lance spoke up again, causing Keith to turn around and stare at him "come back safe"  
Keith nodded.

"I will".

_

Lance sat back in the plane as he waited, talking to the dog.  
"Man, my hands are freezing now! Why'd I give him my frigging gloves" he rubbed his hands together to cause friction, then held them out to the dog who licked them happily. Gross, but it warmed them up.

"I dunno boy... I don't think we have a lot of hope out here" he smiled sadly at the dog, who only wagged his tail and panted. Then, the dogs ears perked up.

He began barking loudly at the roof of the plane. Lance frowned, trying to calm him down.

"Hey! Hey- what's wrong?" He said, pulling the dog back and stroking him. Although the dog was going wild and howling at something outside the plane. That was when Lance caught sight of something out the window - there was a mountain lion staring back in at him.

"Holy shit!" He gasped, sinking backwards into the seats and clamping his hands over his mouth. The lion was growling outside the window, and had clearly spotted him. The dog kept barking loudly at it and Lance was pleading for him to stop.

"Shhh! Shh!" He tried to catch the dogs attention, but he wasn't having it. Suddenly, the mountain lion jumped off of the plane. Lance let out a deep breath, only for it to catch as he saw the lion approaching the back of the plane - the broken, gaping hole, back of the plane.

Just then, the dog ran out of the plane.  
"No!" Lance surged forward to try catch him by the collar but he ran off too quickly, determined to fight the lion. Lance heard barking and growling outside, which was shortly followed by a yelp and whimper from the dog. His sob caught in his throat.

The lion was approaching quick and he had to do something. He rummaged around in the cockpit frantically, chucking bits and bobs around in his haste. Then he spotted it - a flare gun. He mentally cheered and grabbed it, loading it with shaking hands.

Just as he turned around the mountain lion had found the entrance and was now inside the plane looking directly at him. Lance sunk back into the seat as far as he could before pointing the flare at the lion.

The lion surged forwards towards him and he pulled the trigger, sending the flare flying out with a bang that echoed on for miles over the snowy mountains. The lion dropped and Lance whimpered, managing to push its limp body out of the plane and away from him with his good leg.

Holy hell.

_______

Keith knew something was wrong the second he heard the sound of a flare echo over the mountains around him. He whipped around and saw the smoke off of it coming from the area he had earlier abandoned. There was one thought on his mind.

"Lance!" He shouted (although no one would hear him).

As fast as he could in knee height snow, he sprinted back to where Lance was located, neglecting his earlier task. Something must've been wrong, they were going to save that flare to shoot when other planes flew nearby - but there were no planes in sight.

He climbed up some rocks on a cliff edge and clambered over, thankfully without slipping and plummeting to his death. He could spot the plane, and a dead animal outside it. He rushed towards it and clambered in, eyes wide.

"What happened?!" He looked at Lance, who was cradling the dog with bloody hands. Uh oh...

"There was a mountain lion, it attacked the dog!" He exclaimed, his voice cracking and his eyes visibly upset "I shot it with the flare" he finished.  
He looked down at the dog who was whimpering.

"Can you help him?" He asked, taking his hand away from his fur to reveal a bloody scratch across his neck. Keith nodded.

"He'll be alright" he said as comfortingly as he could, and Lance nodded. For once in his life - he was quiet. Keith got to work on stitching up the dog with some supplies from the first aid kit.

_______

Later that evening, the two of them had what felt like a feast after so long rationing. Lance had set up a fire and Keith had cut up bits of the lion, cooking it for them. As Lance was shamelessly stuffing his facing and moaning, Keith turned to him.

"Don't eat too quickly, your stomach will cramp up" to which he received a "yeah, yeah" from Lance, who was feeding bits of meat to the dog.

"This should last us for weeks" Keith said, motioning to the dead lion "we'll be fine until help comes"  
Lance stared at him.

"Keith. Help isn't coming" he stated "we should start to move tomorrow"  
Keith dropped the bit of meat he had in his hands, taking a deep breath.  
"Would you stop it with that?!" He snapped, glaring at Lance "We're not leaving. We're staying here and waiting for help, and that's final"

Lance snapped right back "I'm not gonna just stay here until I freeze to death or starve!" To say the two of them easily bumped heads would be an understatement.

Keith chucked some more magazine onto the fire.  
"Yes. You. Are" he replied cooly "We have food, shelter and a fire. We'll be safer here".  
Lance huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at Keith.

"You're not the boss of me" he said through gritted teeth, pointing an accusing finger at Keith - which Keith slapped away as he barked out his reply.  
"You would've died with out me! I'm stuck with the burden that is you!" He shouted. The dog was beginning to whimper at the two of them arguing.

"Well I didn't ask to be 'stuck'" Lance air quoted "with you!" He yelled back, tugging at his light brown hair. He laid on the seats and turned around so his back was facing Keith, opting to ignore him.

"Well you are stuck with me so why don't you just make my life easier, and sit still for once instead of trying to fucking wander off every 10 fucking minutes!" Keith shouted for a final time, punching the side of the plane. He then turned away from Lance and lied on the floor, back turned to Lance and silently fuming.

Lance on the other hand was thinking. If Keith thought he was such a nuisance, then  he'd do him an even bigger favour than just sitting still - he'd leave on his own. By the time Keith woke up, he'd be gone. And he'd take the fucking dog with him. And the camera.

_______

Silence.

That was what Keith woke up to. Usually Lance would be making some sort of noise, or the dog would. He opened his eyes and sat up.

Oh.

Maybe that was why.  
The plane was empty except for him.  
Lance was gone.  
Lance had left him.

Keith cursed and kicked the seat, then noticed a note above it in written curly handwriting which read:

_Keith,_

_I know you think help is coming, but some of us don't want to starve to death in a plane wreck.  
I'm going to try make it down to the tree line and get service on your phone (which I took, by the way, sorry. I also took the dog as well)._

_If I get help I'll send them to you,_

_Lance._

_P.S. Your hair looks way better tied up in a pony tail than down, mullet._

Keith read the note then read it again and again. Lance was going to get himself killed, especially with his shitty leg. But that was his choice, and he wasn't Keith's responsibility anymore.

Keith would be fine, he was in the right. Help would come....

He sat on the seat staring at the letter. The plane was deafeningly silent without Lance. He looked out of the end of the plane, where Lance's and the dog's footsteps were still visible in the snow.

Lance was an idiot. But he was an idiot that Keith had grown quite fond of...

Oh fuck it.

Keith gathered his stuff into his bag and slung it on his back, running out the plane and retracing Lance's steps. If he was going to die he may as well do it in good (ish) company.

______

Click.

Lance took another picture of the dog with his camera.

"Such a handsome boy!" He cooed at him then rubbed his head. The dog barked and ran around in the snow. At least someone was enjoying it, Lance thought and he huddled into his parka some more. He took a few more pictures of the wilderness surrounding him.

It looked beautiful, but to him right now it was deadly.

He hadn't really thought this plan through. What would he do when he needed to sleep? And he didn't have any food either, aside from a few left over scraps of mountain lion. He shook the thought from his head, pulling his turquoise beanie down further on his head.

A gust of wind blew behind him, almost as if it was pushing him forwards and telling him to get on with it.  
"Alright, alright" he mumbled to it, limping forward.

His right leg was pretty shitty at the moment, as he had a massive gash up the inside of his thigh. He could still walk, just slower and had to take breaks. Which made it hard to keep up with the dog who kept bounding off ahead without a care in the world. He was just about to have a sit down in the snow when he heard a familiar deep voice echo through the air.

"Hey, Lance!" He turned around to see Keith jogging towards him, his hair bouncing behind him from under his own red beanie. The dog saw and sprinted over to him, knocking into him and almost (but not quite) pushing him over. Keith laughed and rubbed the dog behind the ear before running up to Lance.

Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, Lance was thrilled to see Keith. He really was beginning to think he'd die alone out here.

The second Keith was close enough Lance wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug. Keith froze a little from surprise and felt his face heat up massively. He hesitated before replicating the hug and squeezing his arms around Lances upper back.

"I missed you.. in a strange sort of way" Lance mumbled with a smile as he pulled back "I know we don't overly get along all the time, but, I'm happy you're here with me"

"Likewise" Keith replied, actually smiling for once. Although he knew Lance didn't miss him particularly, he just missed his company...  
He's engaged, Keith, he had to remind himself over and over again.

"And Lance?" He said, catching Lance's attention "Sorry for yesterday, I- you're not a burden. You're actually great company"  
Lance grinned right back at him.

"Thank you, Keith!" He replied "and I'm sorry too.. If I could be stuck on a mountain with anyone, you'd be in at least my top five of picks - after Beyoncé, of course" he quipped, to which Keith let out a snort. He then looked ahead of them at the mass of white.

"Right, well" He clapped his hands together, rubbing them to warm himself up (he only had his fingerless gloves on again, as Lance had claimed his own ones back) "let's keep moving, then".

Lance nodded and the two of them carried on making their way through the deep snow. It was incredibly hard to walk through, and Lance felt as though every step he took it was like the ground was trying to hold him back. It tired him out quickly.

"You uhh want some help?" Keith asked, nodding towards Lance's leg on which he was limping. Lance nodded with a smirk.  
"I thought you'd never ask"

Keith rolled his eyes as Lance wrapped an arm over his shoulders and leant some of his weight onto him, which...wasn't a lot. Lance was sort of twiggy, Keith noticed. Lance nodded for them to carry on walking forward, finding it a hell of a lot easier now that his leg didn't have to take as much weight.

-

They continued until the sun began to set and the winds got even colder. Lance was beginning to feel his lips chap and stopped for a second to put some lip balm on, then motioned for Keith to carry on.

Luckily, as if some force was thinking 'hey, you guys are pretty fucked huh? Lemme help you out' they spotted a cave and decided to crash there for the night.

They got in and dumped off all their bags, and Keith started a fire for them both, then held his hands up against it. Lance had to admit that it was pretty cozy in the cave, with the fire flickering and casting shadows against the wall while the world outside had gone dark.

He flopped onto the floor and lay down, taking his hat off of his head and running a hand through his messy hair. Gross. He needed a shower. Keith sat down next to him.

Lance looked up and caught Keith staring at him.  
"What? You need a shower, too, dude"  
Keith shook his head.  
"It's not that"  
Lance looked at him, frowning slightly in confusion.  
"Then what?"

Keith sighed and leant against the cave wall, closing his eyes and bringing his knees up to his chest.  
"I haven't... been completely honest with you- about my husband, I mean"

Lance tilted his head at him.  
"Oh...?"  
Shaking his head, Keith opened his eyes again and looked into Lance's azure ones, which were reflecting the flickering fire. God, he was so beautiful.

"My husband.. he passed away. A few years ago" he sighed, looking down at his feet "I just said I was still married, I don't know why, I guess I'm just still not ready to move on?"  
Lance placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly, but Keith waved him off.  
"I didn't tell you for sympathy or anything, I just thought if we're in this together we should be open with each other"

Lance nodded, then turned towards the fire and stared at it. The only sound filling the cave was its crackling. The dog wandered over to the two of them and plopped down next to Keith, who stroked him.

"We need to give him a name" Lance laughed "its probably insulting for him to keep being referred to as 'The Dog'"  
Keith snorted and looked towards him.

"Nah, he'll let us know when he's ready"  
Lance frowned at him like he was stupid.  
"What? Are you kidding? No. We're naming him Cosmo"

Keith looked down at 'Cosmo'.  
"Why Cosmo?"  
Lance shrugged, stretching his legs of in front of him.  
"Dunno, I just like space. Plus - it's pretty fitting" he leaned forward to look at the dog "isn't that right, Cosmo?" He put on his dog voice again and Cosmo perked up at the new name and wagged his tail.

"Whatever you say" Keith shrugged. He felt his eyes drooping and the two of them decided to call it a night.

Lance lay about a metre from the fire and Keith pressed up against his back behind him, placing an arm over his waist in an attempt to conserve their heat (is what he told himself). Lance twisted and moved around slightly to get as comfortable as he could on a cave floor, then let his eyes slip shut.

"Goodnight, Keith"  
Keith sighed against the crook of Lance's neck and let his own eyes shut.  
"Night, Lance"

_______

Keith was the first to wake up the next morning - and he needed a piss. He lifted his head slightly and saw Lance was still asleep, so he took his hand from off his waist then stood up. Lance mumbled something in his sleep and turned over.

Smiling as the sight, Keith then got up and made his way over to the cave entrance and outside, then went about his business. He was staring out at the mountains distastefully when he noticed something twinkling in the distance.

Frowning, he did up his zipper and tip-toed over to Lance's bag, trying not to wake Lance or Cosmo, who were sleeping soundly next to each other. Cute. He grabbed Lance's camera and walked back out, lifting it up to his eye and zooming in on the twinkle. From what he could see, it appeared to be light reflecting off of some sort of... building?

It was miles away so he couldn't see clearly, but he knew that the three of them should start heading in that direction. Even if it was nothing, they'd still get closer to the ground that way.

He decided they should start to get moving, and woke Lance up - which, in turn, woke Cosmo up as well. He barked happily and ran out of the cave, running around in a few circles.

Lance, however, stayed lying down and only curled further into himself.  
"Five more minutes..." he mumbled, slipping back into unconsciousness faster than Keith had ever known possible.

"Nope" Keith stated, stepping over and shaking him "We've gotta get going, Lance"

After a couple minutes of grumbling empty complaints, Lance finally sat up and flattened down his bedhead, then yawned and stretched his arms out. Keith watched him with a blank face, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

Lance finally seemed to get the message he was waiting, and hurried up a little as he got ready to leave. He shrugged his bag on his back and pulled his beanie on and good up. Turning to Keith, he gave a thumbs up.

"Ready for action!" He grinned, pointing finger guns at him. Keith rolled his eyes and left the cave first, in the direction of the twinkle he'd seen.

"I think I saw some building or something over there" he pointed in the direction they were headed "so we should head this way, to be sure".

They carried on walking and reached some really deep snow, when Keith heard the 'thwack!' Of a snowball hitting Cosmo, who yelped slightly.  
Keith turned around with an unimpressed glance to see Lance still in his throwing stance, but facing Cosmo.

"Whoops! Sorry Cosmo, that was meant for Keith" he laughed - until he got hit in the face with a snowball Keith had thrown.  
Keith smirked.

"Heh. Like that?"

Lance audibly gasped and rubbed the snow off of his face.  
"How could you!" He mocked offence, hand over his heart. Keith shook his head but grinned.

"Someone had to shut you up" he shrugged and turned back around. Then he got hit in the head by an icy crush. He turned back around and Lance yelled

"Snowball fight!"

_

Keith won the fight, of course. He pelted Lance none stop with snow until he fell to the floor giggling and begging for him to stop.

"You only won because of my stupid leg" Lance pouted as Keith stretched out his hand to help him up. He brushed the snow off Lance's back as he replied smugly  
"Yeah yeah, of course Lance"

_

They walked for the rest of the day and Lance's leg was beginning to really ache.  
"Hey" he said, stumbling closer to Keith "Can we just have a sit down? My legs hurting"  
Keith nodded and wrapped an arm under Lance's armpit, helping him over to a nearby log to sit on.

(Spoiler alert, they had long since passed the tree like and still had no service).

Keith propped Lance's leg up on a rock then dropped down next to him. They both watched as Cosmo ran off and into the trees, barking at something like usual. Keith did something he never usually did, and attempted to fill the silence between them himself.

"So, your fiancé... what's she like?" He knew basic details - her name was Allura, she was 28 (2 years older than Lance, a year older than Keith) and she apparently had 'the most beautiful blue eyes in the world' which wasn't entirely true - Lance had those.

"Well.." Lance looked out ahead of them, fiddling with his gloved fingers in his lap "She's funny, and smart and she's just a great friend as well as girlfriend, you know? Plus - I've known her since I was a teenager, and it just feels right marrying her, I guess? Like" he paused "like, my life has already been planned out and she just fits into place"

Keith nodded. The way Lance was describing it, it sounded almost like he just liked the idea of her...  
"But should you feel like your life's already planned out?" He looked at Lance, who blinked in surprise at Keith's reply.

"What do you mean?" He asked, shifting his leg on top of the rock it was on. Keith shook his head.  
"Never mind"

Lance was about to question him further when they heard barks from Cosmo coming from between the trees.  
"Can you go see if he's alright?" Lance asked, nodding in the direction the noise came from.

"Sure, your majesty" Keith rolled his eyes before getting up and trudging over, hearing the small laugh Lance gave in return.

Lance leaned back on the log as he watched Keith walk further and further until he disappeared into the trees. He took a few deep breaths in the air and tried to relax, which was a bit of a task in their current situation.

_

Keith had been gone for over 10 minutes and Lance was beginning to worry. Deciding to get up and walk over to where he'd gone, Lance stood up from the log on which he was sat.

He then heard... was that a cracking sound? He looked around him, confused. There was nothing alive that he could see, and so he took another step forwards - only for the cracking noise to intensify. He then gulped as he noticed the sound had come from below him...

With his foot he brushed the snow underneath him away to reveal ice. He was standing on top of a frozen lake - which didn't seem to be happy about holding his weight for any longer.

"Oh shi-" he stepped forward again to try get off the ice, which was a stupid, stupid move Lance you idiot- and plunged straight through the ice and into the suffocatingly, freezing icy depths down below. His last words before he hit the water were that of a panicked "Keith!".

He felt his vision cloud over before he could even process how to swim.

_______

Keith had found Cosmo pretty easily, he'd just been chasing a rabbit.

"Get it boy, get it!" Keith cheered, egging Cosmo on. Alas, the rabbit ran into a nearby bush, so Cosmo lost any attempts of catching it. Keith groaned out loud - they'd just have to go hungry again that night.

Cosmo kept running so Keith ended up following him, until he spotted something in the distance. He cautiously approached, finding a cabin. He couldn't believe his luck as he ran up to it, knocking loudly on the door.

The door, however, just opened as it wasn't locked. Keith only had to take a few steps inside to realise that the place had been long abandoned. The walls were peeling and some of the ceiling had completely caved in, gaping holes dotted around. However Keith wasn't stirred from his excited state - they had a place to stay!

He jogged the way he came, only something felt.. off. He couldn't describe it, but he picked up his pace and soon he was running back to where Lance was seated. Just as he approached the opening he heard a panicked yell of his name then a splash.

He sprinted to the clearing and saw that where Lance had previously been sat there was a gaping hole. Lance had fallen into the ice. Lance, who had a fucking heavy backpack on and busted leg. Lance, who Keith had decided was his responsibility till they were back home safe.

Lance.

Keith ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the deep snow and slid across the ice, kneeling by the edge of the hole Lance had created. Cosmo stood next to Keith and watched as Keith dove his hands into the water, grabbing Lance by his shoulders and pulling him up so his head was bobbing above the surface.

He then, with all the strength he could muster, heaved Lance out of the water and pulled him over to solid ground. Lance spluttered and coughed out some water before his eyes dropped closed again - his face had turned almost completely blue.

"No, no no no" Keith said shakily, lightly tapping at Lance's cheek. He needed to be warmed up - and fast.  
Keith pulled his bag off of him to make him lighter, then hefted Lance over his shoulder and made his way back to the cabin as quick as he could.

He kicked the door open and placed Lance down onto a mattress that was in the front room. There was a fireplace in the room which Keith quickly lit, then pulled the mattress closer to it.

A little awkwardly, he took off Lance's soggy coat and trousers then laid them in front of the fire to dry. He searched the cabin and eventually found a blanket in (what he guessed was) the bedroom's wardrobe, which he draped over him. He felt Lance's cheek with the back of his hand - he was warming up, good.

Keith let out a sigh of relief. After trudging back through the snow to retrieve Lance's bag, he flopped onto the sofa and looked at Lance. This boy really had a knack for putting himself in shitty situations, huh?

Cosmo whines and lied on the mattress next to Lance, head laying on his chest. Keith took it as a good time to explore the cabin.

He found that it only had five rooms: A bedroom, living room, kitchen, toilet and a room which was just empty. In the kitchen Keith raided the cupboards and was pleased to find five or six cans of soup. There was a can opener in the draws below the unit, but they'd both have to deal with cold soup regardless.

Keith trudged back into the living room and sank back into the sofa, staring the up as the snowflakes violently crashing down outside the window. He sighed loudly.

Back to being on his own again.

He roamed around the cabin again and found that somehow it still had running water (albeit cold) and took a brisk, freezing shower to get rid of the layer of grime that had been building up on him. He knew Lance would be itching to do the same as soon as he woke up and Keith snorted at the thought.

Finally bored with exploring, he went and sat in the living room. It was bare, consisting of a sofa, fireplace, the mattress Lance was on, and a piano. Keith really wondered why the hell a piano was there, but shrugged it off. There was also a tv stand with a tv that looked to have once worked, but was long busted by now.

Keith let his eyes slip closed, letting the coziness of the fire lull him to sleep.

______

When Keith woke up it was to the sound of Cosmo barking, and he immediately shot up to scan the room for any immediate threat. Then he followed Cosmo's eyes and realised he was barking at Lance, because said brunet was waking up.

Keith quickly knelt down by Lance's side, peering down at him.  
"Hey- hey, you alright?" He asked, watching Lance's eyes slowly open for the second time since their crash.

Lance nodded and sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes.  
"I'm really sweaty" he said disgustedly, peeling his white thermal away from his chest then letting it drop again. Keith remembered the shower, finding that his previous prediction of what Lance would want to do once he awoke to be correct.

"Lucky for you, there's a working shower here" He said, helping Lance to stand up. Lance pushed away from him a little, not really enjoying the fact he needed constant help.

"Really? Ugh, thank God. My pours are crying under all this dirt" he said, rubbing at his face. (Although Keith thought he looked fine). He rolled his eyes.  
"It's the first door upstairs" he said, pointing to the end of the staircase "need any help?"

Lance crossed his arms and shook his head.  
"Noooope!" He said, popping the 'P' "I've relied too much off you lately, I can do this much myself" he finished, before going (slightly limping) up the stairs, leaving Keith to stand in the living room rolling his eyes and trying not to flush at the fact that Lance was only wearing his thermal shirt and boxers.

He flopped onto the sofa again and called Cosmo over. He rubbed his fur behind his ear and sighed.  
"I think I like him, boy"

-

While Lance had the (albeit freezing) fresh water patting down on his back, he had time to think. And although he didn't like it, his thoughts always seemed to turn to Keith.

Lance didn't get it! The guy was an arse who had a temper hotter than the fire burning downstairs! But... He had cared for Lance several times, and they had shared a few more.. intimate moments. Spending all day and night together, Lance told himself he was bound to have feelings about the guy.

But not these sort of feelings. He felt himself blush, which he didn't think would be possible under the freezing water, and rubbed at his hair. There was no shampoo or anything, just an old bar of soap (which he used cautiously, giving it a good rub under the water).

He groaned and looked up towards the shower head, letting the water hit his face. He felt as though he was being disloyal to Allura, but then he caught himself wondering - when was the last time he had even thought about her this way? The thought of her didn't make him blush, and she was barely even on his mind, ever. Lance didn't even think he loved her. He guessed he had just loved the idea of getting married to a pretty woman who he got on with.

Then he thought back to Keith who was waiting for him downstairs. Keith who had gone out of his way to protect him. Keith with the stupid mullet which actually looked really good tied back (and hey, even down it had grown on Lance). Keith with the loudest laugh he had ever heard (seriously, once he laughed, he roared). Keith with the almost violet eyes, which were slowly but surely pulling Lance in. Keith.

Keith who would never even think about Lance like... that. Lance knew that Keith just thought he was an immature nuisance. He knew he was burdening him. He knew that Keith would probably already be back in civilisation if it wasn't for him weighing him down. He sighed and rested his head against the wall.

"Lance! You alright up there?" He heard Keith shout from downstairs, and only then did Lance realise how long he'd been standing there. He switched off the shower and searched for a towel, securing it around his waist.

"Y-yeah, coming!" He called back. He needed to shake these thoughts from his head. The last thing he needed was a silly crush when their lives were at stake almost all the time. He opened the door and trudged out, making his way down the stairs to the living room where Keith was.

Just, be cool, Lance, he told himself. He needed to just carry on acting like normal and things would be fine. Keith never needed to know about how he felt, because if (when) they made it back home they'd most likely never see each other again. Which was good, great even. Lance was totally cool with tha-

"Uhh.. Lance?" Keith's voice snapped him back to reality, and Keith was looking at him with a red face then seemingly trying to look anywhere other than Lance. What was up with hi- Oh my God he was still in his towel. Shit. He was too caught up in his thoughts.

"Sorry!" He not squeaked, just said in a..higher pitched voice than usual "Oh my God! I was just- I usually don't get changed in the bathroom when I'm at home, and I was just thinking about stuff and quiznack I'm ranting now I'm sorry-"

"Lance" Keith said, stepping closer to him "it's fine - what were you thinking about so much?" He asked, and Lance averted his eyes to the floor and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Oh, well you know, just... stuff"

This was the most awkward situation he had ever been in. Ever. And he had been in a lot of awkward situations. He could feel his face getting hotter by the second. When he lifted his gaze off the ground again he realised that- woah, Keith was a lot closer than he had been before andwashesmilingathim?

"What kind of stuff?" He asked and yep that was a smirk on his face! Lance scoffed and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Well that's for me to know and you to never find out" he huffed "I'm gonna go get dressed now" he finished, then turned on his heel to head back towards the bathroom.

...When a hand reached out and grabbed his own hand, pulling him back around again. Keith was looking at him seriously now.  
"Tell me?"

Lance groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. God, Keith, could you stop being so goddamn attractive for like one second to let a guy think?  
Lance looked back up at him.

"Fine, you win, I was thinking about you!" He blurted, lifting his arms up either side of him for emphasise "happy?"  
Did he really just say that? Keith was gonna think he was a right weirdo now-

Or...not. Keith was actually getting closer to him. Well, his face was, lips to be more exact- and Lance was now just realising what was happening-  
"Are we about to kiss?!" He burst out, then clamped a hand over his mouth. God he was such an idiot.

Keith pulled his hand down with one of his own.  
"Well I thought we were" he raised an eyebrow and a smug look was splayed across his features. The bastard. He thought he had lance all flustered, well Lance would show him.

Lance did exactly that. He leaned forward and he was the one to connect their lips, and it felt amazing. His hand found it's way round the back of Keith's head and pulled the hair band out, then he ran a hand through the strangely soft hair. He pulled back to whisper against Keith's lips.  
"Changed my mind, I prefer it down" he smirked and Keith shook his head with a grin before capturing Lance's lips again.

Keith slowly started pushing them both backwards towards the mattress and Lance dropped onto it on his back, Keith crawling over him. Once again they were kissing and Keith ran his hand down Lance's bare chest, feeling the smooth skin there. Lance hummed and tugged at the bottom of Keith's shirt.

"What, you want me to take it off?" He asked with a smirk, and Lance rolled his eyes.  
"It's only fair, considering.." he waved his hand up and down his body and Keith snorted, then leaned back to strip his shirt off and- was it hot in here or was it just him?

"Better" Lance said and bit his lip. He ran his hand up and down Keith's shoulders, taking in the few minor scars and kissed one. Then he kissed a trail up Keith's neck and back to his lips, where Keith pushed back against him again.

Lance could kiss Keith forever, he concluded. He didn't know how but his their lips just fit, and he'd never felt so.. he didn't know. Attracted? To someone.

Keith was nothing like Lance was used to, and he was sure as hell ready for the adventure that was him.

_______

Lance woke up to Cosmo licking his face, who he pushed away in shock.  
"Cosmo, stop!" He whisper shouted, and if Cosmo was a human he would've huffed before walking off into another room. Lance laid back down and rolled onto his side.

Keith was sleeping next to him, on the mattress. Both of them had hickeys trailing from their necks and shoulders to.. other areas. Lance watched Keith, who was also laid on his side and facing Lance, his hair splayed out over the pillow. Lance watched his figure move up and down with every breath, somehow making him look even more angelic in the morning light.

Wanting the moment to last, Lance leant over and grabbed his camera from his bag next to the bed. He snapped a shot of (for once not frowning) Keith, and smiled broadly. He reached out and lightly traced a hand over his face, his thumb brushing the scar on his cheek. Lance hadn't asked what if was from, figuring it may be a sensitive topic to bring up.

Then violet eyes blinked open to meet his. Keith stretched out with a moan and turned back to face Lance with a soft smile.  
"Mornin"  
Lance smiled back.  
"Morning"

Both of them stayed quiet, not really sure how to fill the silence. Keith sat up and yawned.  
"Cold soup?" He asked Lance, who grinned in turn.

"What a delicacy, yes please!" Keith rolled his eyes at Lance's sarcasm and stood up, walking towards the kitchen.  
"Oh! And uh, Keith?" Lance spoke up, pulling the covers higher over his shoulders. Keith turned back around to face him.

"Yeah?" He watched as Lance seemed to grow embarrassed before saying;  
"Can you grab my clothes from the bathroom? I-uh never..got them" he blushed, and Keith felt his own face heat up and attempted to laugh it off.  
"Sure"

As Keith walked up the stairs he had time to think. Which meant he thought of Lance. Had he just struck a pot of luck or something? Lance actually liked him back?

When he had asked Lance what he was thinking about, the last thing he'd expected to hear was that he was thinking about him. The thought drove him crazy. He was crazy for Lance. He was crazy for someone who was engaged. Shitshitshit. No one could ever know about what had happened the night before, and it was driving him insane.

He couldn't be Lance's boyfriend. They couldn't find civilisation but just spend the rest of their lives together anyway. Once (if) they finally made it back home, they'd never see each other again. Keith wanted to be angry at Lance for that fact; But he couldn't. Keith was single and stressing about this - he couldn't begin to imagine how Lance must be feeling.

-

Lance felt himself falling very, very quickly in love. With Keith. They'd known each other what- a week or two? He couldn't describe it, but he knew that he'd never felt like this before, especially not around Allura. He felt like a lovesick idiot, but he couldn't help it!

He rolled over in bed and smushed his face into the pillow, sighing loudly. He'd probably.. have to end things with Allura. If he ever saw her again. She was a lovely woman, but Lance knew he'd fallen out of love with her. And it wasn't because of Keith, they'd lost the spark years prior - he'd just refused to acknowledge it.

But now he was. He deserved someone who made him feel giddy. Someone who put a smile on his face without even being in the room with him. Someone who.. felt right. And that was Keith.

Said Keith returned to the room with his clothes and dropped them on the bed next to him.  
"Thanks" he mumbled into the pillow. Once Keith had gone to the kitchen, Lance hastily pulled all his clothes back on, although excluding his coat (and hat and gloves).

Keith returned shortly after with two bowls of, not very appetising looking, soup. The two of them sat on the sofa with their shoulders touching. Cosmo was snoozing in front of the fire, twitching his foot every now and then in his sleep. Lance smiled at the sight, but it also brought him back to where they where.

They were in a strangers cabin up on a mountain, with a few cans of soup left for food. Even if Lance couldn't because of his leg, Keith should keep moving. They had to be close to the ground now if they'd found a cabin. He looked at the snow outside.

"You should go" he said, startling Keith slightly as they hadn't been talking. He turned to Keith who raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"

Lance looked down at his bowl.  
"I mean- you should keep moving on your own. You're faster without me, and you could get down quicker and bring someone back to help me"

Keith shook his head.  
"That's stupid, Lance, we should stay here"  
Lance dropped his spoon and looked at Keith, frowning ever so slightly.

"Keith. How long can we stay here living off of a few cans of soup? My leg makes me slower, I know this. You could easily make it down the rest of the mountain without me" he looked to Cosmo who was starting to snore lightly "and you can take Cosmo, too"

Keith was looking at him with an unreadable emotion on his face.  
"But- I can't leave you here, Lance" he looked Lance in the eyes and Lance rolled them.  
"I'll be fine. I've got shelter and some food" he said "it'll be much safer if you go on your own to get down quickly, rather than risk being caught in another storm because of me slowing us down"

Finally seeing Lance's point, Keith nodded. He didn't like the idea, but if it made Lance happy he could go through with it.  
"I'll bring help to you as soon as I get down" he promised, and Lance nodded.

-

Before he left, Lance gave him another kiss (which Keith had to break apart from before he just said fuck it and stayed) and then he was on his way. He took Cosmo for the company, and started to trek down the mountain.

He.. really didn't like leaving Lance alone. He didn't like being on his own either. He looked back towards the cabin and Lance was watching him from the window. He looked worried.

Keith shook his head and carried on walking, which difficult as the snow was so deep. A gust of ice cold wind blew on his face and he shivered, his lips already turning numb in the freezing conditions.

It was eerily quiet without Lance filling up the air with his constant nattering.

Again he turned around. The cabin was out of sight now. Cosmo had ran off up ahead and Keith was beginning to feel even more alone than ever - which was stupid because he liked being on his own. He was a reserved person. He didn't like being around people 24/7.

But Lance was different.

Being with Lance didn't feel like a strain to Keith. It was like they were simply existing together. And now he felt like he was existing on his own again, and he felt a wave of loneliness wash over him. He didn't like being without Lance.

The cabin was long behind him no where to be seen now. He thought of Lance. He thought of Lance sat on his own. He thought of Lance worrying about him not making it back. He thought of Lance.

It seemed like the more distance Keith put between himself and the cabin, the more the aching feeling in his heart grow. He couldn't understand it.

He wanted Lance with him. All the time. Right now. He wanted Lance walking along beside him chattering away with his silly jokes and dramatic flare. He wanted to see his way too blue eyes and to kiss every freckle over his adorably upturned nose. He wanted Lance.

Keith stopped in his tracks. He turned around to the direction of the cabin. No. He shook his head and turned around again.

He could feel a force turn him back around.

Oh fuck it.

He legged it back to the cabin.

-

Lance had expected to be alone for a few days. What he hadn't expected was to be woken from his nap by a door banging open to reveal a panting Keith. Quickly, Lance got up from the sofa and stood closer to him.

"Keith?-"

He was met with Keith's lips on his, kissing him like a husband returning from the war. Keith pulled back and rested their foreheads together, a hand on the back of Lance's head.

"I couldn't do it" he said "I- I couldn't leave without you"

Lance kissed him softly, feeling the exact same way despite his minds initial conflict with the thought.

"Let's do this together" Lance smiled.

-

They had to be slower, this time. Lance's leg was starting to wear on him and Keith was beginning to get tired from helping support his weight. Cosmo was still happily trotting along, nuzzling into Lance's gloved hand every now and then.

"Should we- take a break?" Lance asked, almost out of breath. Keith nodded and they walked over to a tree, slumping down onto it. The wind had picked up strongly and was blowing the snow up off the floor, making it hard to make out anything past their held out hands.

The two of them sat pressed up to each other, heads leaned against one another. Lance had never felt so cold and huddled up closer to Keith, who held his hand.

They sat there like that for what seemed an eternity. The winds were too strong for them to carry on walking and it was too freezing to sit still. Both of them were close to giving up, although they'd never like to admit it.

Keith almost felt himself dozing off before Cosmo nuzzled into him then ran off down a hill.  
"Cosmo" Keith shouted out, his voice lost to the winds "you'll get lost!" He turned to Lance, who's eyes were clenched shut, his eyebrows pulled together. His shoulders were hunched up in an effort to beat off the biting winds.

He groaned and slowly got up, attempting to make his way down the hill, when he lost his footing and tumbled down it, yelling all the way down. He landed in a three foot pile of snow at the end of the hill and Cosmo was still running. Keith got up and tried to catch up with him.

Due to the snow whipping around his face - he couldn't see a damned thing. He squinted and tried to make out Cosmo's outline in the wind when he felt a intense, searing pain shoot up his entire leg. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" he yelled out, the volume of it carrying over the winds, and looked down at his ankle which had been encased in a bear trap. The metal teeth dug right into his flesh and bone, causing him to whimper. Those fucking bastard hunters. His hands shook as he cradled his leg and felt tears pricking at his eyes and he ground his teeth together in an effort not to scream out.

"LANCE!" He shouted, his voice cracking. He wasn't sure if Lance would even hear him over the winds or if he was even still awake. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to pry open the trap, but it wasn't budging. Oh, God, the pain was burning, crawling up his entire leg.

Then just like an angel, Lance's figure appeared through the blizzard. He ran up to Keith with a worried expression, then caught sight of his leg and audibly gasped. Within seconds he was down by Keith's side, trying with all his strength to pull the now red soaked teeth out from where they were buried in Keith's skin.

Keith leaned back and let out some deep breaths, clenching his fists and digging his nails into his palms at either side of himself and trying his best just to not pass out. Lance had tears pricked at his own eyes and he struggled and tried to pry the metal jaws apart - but to no avail.

"Lance" Keith croaked out, voice raised to be heard "you need to carry on without me, get help!"  
Lance shook his head, stubborn as hell and not wiling to give up trying to open the trap so soon.

"Are you insane?! You could die if I leave you! I could lose you, Keith!" He yelled back. The wind was deafeningly loud and muffled anything and everything that the pair tried to say to each other.

Keith managed to lean forward despite all the pain and place a hand over Lance's on the trap. He looked Lance in the eye, his other hand still clenched in a first at his side as a coping mechanism for the pain.

"Lance, you need to get me help!" He held eye contact with Lance, who looked from the trap to Keith again and again. Finally he let out a choked sob and nodded, standing up despite feeling dizzy.

"I'll get help, I promise you!" Lance said, and Keith didn't have a single doubt when he said  
"I know you will, I trust you"

Lance nodded again before sprinting off as best he could on his leg, leaving Keith with Cosmo - who he squeezed tightly in a hug as he bit his lip and tried very hard to keep his own leg completely still to avoid further pain and agitation.

Ignoring pain from his own earlier injury, Lance ran as fast as he could down the mountain which was mostly just long slope by this point. He could tell they were nearing the bottom which meant they were nearing other people. He came to the end of the slope, which led to about a metre drop.

Then, Lance saw what he had been looking for - people. There was a timber yard full of chopped up wood. Lance could honestly cry he was so relieved and hastily made his way down. He ran until both his leg and lungs burned, pushing himself to run onto the road where an oncoming truck stopped and spotted him.

"Help!" He shouted, already starting to feel woozy as all events of the day caught up with him "my friends just up the hill- his foots caught in a bear trap you have to help him!" He begged as the truck driver, a plump dark skinned man about Lance's age, stepped out and ran towards him, ordering other people on the site to check up the mountain.

The driver held him up as Lance felt relief wash over him. His vision and the world started to cloud over as he felt himself slip into a blissful unconsciousness.

_______

When Keith woke up again he..wasn't cold. He opened his eyes and found that he wasn't outside either, but in a hospital bed. In hospital. Relief flooded him as he relaxed into the pillow. Lance had done it, he'd fucking done it. Keith felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

He then thought about Lance - where was he? He sat up in bed, he was the only person in the room. On the wall was a tv playing the news which, surprisingly, was talking about their story and showed pictures of the two of them side by side. Lance was grinning ear to ear in his, Keith just looked slightly less grumpy than usual in his.

Keith stretched and decided to find Lance's room - after all, he still needed to thank him for managing to get help. He opened the door and asked a nurse what room Lance was in then headed down there. Once outside the door, he took a few deep breaths before opening it and stepping in.

Lance was sat up in bed and beamed (fucking beamed) when he saw him.  
"Keith!" He said cheerily, beckoning him over.

Standing next to Lance's bed was a woman with dark skin and white, poofy hair. She turned to look at him and Keith noticed her bright blue eyes and it clicked in his head. She must be Allura.

"Keith!" She smiled and walked closer to him, hand outstretched. Keith took her hand and shook it, giving her a slight smile.  
"Hi"  
"I'm Allura, Lance's fiancée" She said with a smile, revealing white teeth from behind her full lips. 'I know' Keith thought bitterly. She really was stunning, and he could tell why Lance had fallen for her "I just wanted to thank you so much for helping Lance like you have"

Keith shrugged "nothing he wouldn't have done for me. That's why I'm here actually, to thank him for saving my ass back there" he said with a laugh directed in Lance's direction, who stuck his tongue out at him. Keith's gaze lingered on his lips before he turned back to Allura, who was still smiling sweetly at him.

Keith really wanted to be angry, annoyed, hurt, at her, but she was just a really nice woman.  
"Well... I should be off, then" he said. He felt like he was invading their space now. Allura nodded and made her way back over to Lance, placing a hand over his arms which were crossed on his lap.

Keith gave Lance one final glance before walking out the door, feeling Lance's gaze lingering on his back.

He needed to let him go.

_______

2 months later

Lance had finally learnt that Keith's surname was Kogane, as his contact name was staring back at him from his phone. Lance had tried countless times calling Keith. He was sat at home alone trying again, just listening to the phone ring and ring and ring. But Keith never picked up. Not once.

Lance hadn't spoken to him at all since the hospital, and he felt shitty about it. If he was being honest with himself he felt used, but that was stupid because he had come onto Keith too. He sighed and rested his head against the back of the sofa as his phone was sent to voicemail again.

In the past two months, Lance had been trying to get his life back on track bit by bit. He had cancelled the wedding, trying to explain to Allura his situation as truthfully as he could. She seemed to understand, and they broke ties on a mutual agreement.

But now, sat in his apartment alone with nothing but the sound of Keith's 'I'm not here right now, leave a message' to keep him company, he felt lonely. It was a Friday night. He and Allura used to have movie marathons on Fridays. He flicked through channels on the tv but nothing was on.

Then his eyes flicked to his camera which was on the tv stand, and he moved to pick it up. He flicked through the pictures he'd taken on their little 'adventure'. Mainly, a picture of Cosmo with his tongue out, pictures of the mountains and a picture of Keith sleeping soundly next to him in the cabin. Even if Keith never spoke to him again, Lance would at least have that picture.

Deciding he'd give it one last shot at contacting Keith, he printed out the photos and mailed them to Keith as a reminder of what the two of them had been through together. He then looked out the window and was met with city lights and cars beeping, rather than an endless scene of white upon white.

-

Looking at the pictures, Keith felt a flood of emotions fill him. Regret, guilt - love. Lance called him everyday without fail, and everyday he either declined or let it ring. He had to, because he knew Lance would be a married man by now, and he... he couldn't take that. He wished the two of them all the best, but he didn't want to face the music.

But seeing these pictures that lance had mailed him, he felt an urge to contact Lance. To apologise for ignoring his calls. So maybe the two of them could carry on being friends. He'd always feel a pang in his heart when he saw Lance with Allura, but he could deal. He wanted to be close to Lance, even just as friends.

He picked up the phone and called. Lance picked up on the second ring.  
"Keith! Hey!" He chirped, and Keith could practically see his stupid grin on his stupid face.  
"Hey.. Lance. I was wondering, do you wanna meet up? Get a drink and catch up?" He asked, staring out his window as he spoke to him.

"Of course!" Lance replied happily.

The two of them settled on a place and agreed to meet the next day at around noon. Keith hung up and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Before he could stop it, a huge smile cracked his face.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

-

Lance was the first to arrive at the coffee shop. He was dressed in a simple light blue top and his (super skinny) grey jeans. He claimed a table inside and ordered the sweetest thing on the menu, then waited, his head snapping to the door every time the bell chimed. The fifth time it chimed, he saw just who he wanted to see - wearing a black leather jacket.

"Keith!" He said, just loud enough for him to hear. Keith's head turned towards him and he gave a wave, ordering a simple black coffee before joining Lance in the booth.

"So" Lance grinned "how's things?"  
Keith sipped at his coffee, then blew on it as it was too hot and he had just burnt his tongue like an idiot. He looked to Lance.

"Pretty good, you know, considering I was stuck up a mountain for 2 weeks a couple months ago" he said sarcastically, which caused Lance to laugh that bubbly laugh that caused the butterflies in Keith's stomach to go turbocharged "I kept Cosmo" he added on, which made Lance smile wider.

"Thanks for the photos, by the way" he carried on, still blowing at his drink. Lance waved a hand in a gesture.  
"Aw it's nothing, I would've texted to them but..uh, you know" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and Keith felt a surge of guilt strike him down.

"Sorry about that" he said, looking down at the table "I didn't want to interrupt your's and Allura's honeymoon" he looked back up to face Lance who had averted his eyes and was looking down at his thumb nails on the table.

"We- uhh, we broke up" he mumbled, and Keith's eyes widened.  
"What, why?" He leaned forward over the table slightly, listening to Lance.

"I just couldn't go through with it, not after.. you know. I, I think I felt out of love with her a long time ago, anyway.." he said sheepishly, and Keith was still stunned.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Bit hard to tell someone something when they ignore all your calls and texts" Lance snorted, but there was a tinge of sadness behind it.  
Keith reached over the table and placed his hand on top of Lance's.

"Listen, I only didn't pick up because I thought you were a married man, Lance. And.. you know how I feel about you" he blushed slightly, as did Lance as he looked Keith in the eye.  
"I feel that way too, it's why I just- I couldn't do it" he shook his head. Keith nodded understandingly and Lance took a sip of his whip cream topped drink.

Once they were both finished with their drinks, they headed outside and stood beside the door.  
"I just wanted to say, Lance, thank you" Keith said, taking Lance's hands in his "I wouldn't have survived without you up there and... I really feel as though I've..." he paused "as if I've.. fallen in love with you"

Lance felt his face heat up and his heart thump twice as usual. Keith just admitted what he'd been thinking for the past 2 months. He shook his head as he met Keith's eyes.

"I fell in love with you, too, up there. But.. up there was different to down here" he said softly, and Keith nodded "we.. barely even know each other" Lance laughed softly, squeezing Keith's hands before letting go.

"Maybe we should go our separate ways a while longer before we figure things out" Lance sighed. Keith could understand where he was coming from - it was easy to fall in love with someone when they had been the only person around for miles.

Lance turned around and started to walk, Keith doing the same in the other direction.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Lance sighed loudly.

How could he love someone he'd known for two weeks? Keith had been the only other person around... that was all.

So why did he still get flip flops in his stomach when he saw him? Why did his face burn up when Keith so much as smiled. All these other people around, and Lance could still only think of him.

And he realised. He did love Keith. He really had fallen in love up on a mountain. He stopped walking.

Then, he turned around.

He took one step, then another and soon enough he was running back to the coffee shop. Just as he got there he saw Keith round the corner, also running back. Their eyes met and Lance felt his heart sing again.

As cheesy as it sounds, Lance actually felt as if time stopped when he looked at Keith. He felt as though it had stopped when they ran towards each other, and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, running his hand through his stupid mullet. And it most definitely stopped when they kissed.

Ignoring the world around them, they fell into one another like a puzzle with the last piece. Lance finally felt at home in Keith's arms and he laughed as Keith squeezed him tightly in a hug.

He pulled back and touched their foreheads.

"I think I might have fallen in love with you, Keith Kogane" he whispered softly. Keith connected their lips again before replying.  
"I know I've fallen in love with you, Lance McClain"

Lance pulled back to look into his not-quite-violet eyes.  
"And I have a feeling you're my future" he took Keith's hands in his and Keith rubbed their noses together.

"I know you're my future".

______

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I tried not to make their relationship seem too forced or rushed, so I hope it didn't come across that way lol.


End file.
